The School Dance of Love
by Aki Kochou
Summary: (one-shot)Maylu has finally conjured the courage to go to the school dance only because Lan asked her to dance with her. What happens when a fangirl of Lan's asks Lan to dance before Maylu? Will Maylu do something drastic to get his attention? R


Hello readers. This is the second place winner of my poll(which was a long time ago...).  
  
I'm basing this off my own dances at school. So they probably won't be like the ones you're used to.  
  
Everyone is 16 in this story! Just wanted to clear that up. Also, Lan is a total girl magnet in this fic.  
  
Anyway, please enjoy and R&R!!  
  
##### Maylu's POV #####  
  
I looked around fairly quickly. I wanted to find him. He promised me that he would be here. I ignored the music blasting full blast in my ears. I was standing near the DJ's station, which couldn't have been my best idea ever. I was probably going to be partially deaf by the time I came out of there.  
  
I was at my school's annual dance. Anyone could invite anyone else. A boy could ask a girl and vise versa. Lan had invited me to the dance, but I didn't see him anywhere.  
  
I was wearing a light blue tank top that was more on the long side. I had my reasons for doing so. I was also wearing light pink capris. I had a golden butterfly clip in my hair instead of my normal pink and yellow one.  
  
It was only ten minutes into the dance, and I had been asked to dance by at least five guys. And I turned down all of them. For that, I am proud of myself. I also earned myself some jealous and angry looks from some of the more popular girls who would have given anything to dance with those boys. But I only wanted to dance with one boy...  
  
Sighing, I moved away from the DJ's booth and sat on one of the highest steps of the bleachers. A large group of girls in the corner caught my eye. I looked at them at whoever was at the center of the group. I gasped as I saw...'Lan...'  
  
Lan was in the center of the girls chatting and laughing. My throat seemed caught on something, so I couldn't speak. I walked back down the bleachers and stood near the group of girls. It was then that Lan saw me.  
  
Suddenly, an overwhelming amount of anger welled up inside me. I scoffed and headed off. It was times like this that I wish that I had brought Roll with me. But this was a dance for us. There was no dance being held for the navis, though there should be. It would have just been boring for Roll to come.  
  
I focused on the music that was playing. Just because Lan was having fun with other girls didn't mean I had to wait for him. The song playing was Runaway by Linkin Park. I made my way to the dancing floor to dance. I danced as I listened to the lyrics.  
  
A fitting decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust A constant wave of attention On top of broken trust The lessons that you've taught me I learned were never true Now I find myself in question (they point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (you point the finger at me again)  
  
Chorus:  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind  
  
Paperbacks and angry voices Under a sky of dust Another wave of attention Has more than built me up All my talk of taking action These words were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again)  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm gonna run away And never say goodbye (gonna run away, gonna run away) I'm gonna run away And never wonder why (gonna run away, gonna run away) I'm gonna run away And open up my mind! (gonna run away, gonna run away)  
  
Chorus x2  
  
By the end of the song, a lot of people were staring at me. What? Had they never seen a girl dance? So what if I decided to dance instead of chat with everyone else? Feeling sweaty, I walked out of the gym and into the main hallway where concessions were being sold as well as glowing necklaces.  
  
It was more or less a tradition for me to buy a glowing necklace. I always thought they were so cool. And I still think that to this very day. I bought one for $1.50(yeah I know they have zen or zennys or whatever, but I happen to understand the dollar system, so I'll stick to that).  
  
It was then that I heard the DJ playing the first slow song of the dance. I sighed and decided to see if I could ask Lan. After all, he did look sorry not being able to be with me. I realized that the DJ was playing "The Titanic", one of my personal favorites. I looked around quickly for Lan and spotted him in the corner of the room.  
  
As I approached him, another girl ran up to him and pulled him onto the dance floor. I was shocked and a bit hurt. I think he was actually waiting for me, but didn't see me walking towards him. So in some ways, it makes sense. But when I get my hands on that girl who stole him from me...!  
  
As I looked around for someone else to dance with, I realized how much I missed Yai and Dex not being here. But Yai was busy learning about her father's company and Dex had to study for the next test. Not seeing anyone, I just sat on the bleachers, like the majority of the students present at the dance.  
  
I waited until the dance was done to get back on the dance floor. Even though I didn't have anyone to dance with, that wasn't going to spoil my fun! A lot of times, while I was dancing, I felt people staring at me. I think they were mostly boys. I just rolled my eyes and kept dancing.  
  
It was another couple songs until another slow song. I didn't recognize the name of the song, but that wasn't going to hold me back or anything like that! I almost ran over to Lan. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Hi Maylu!" he greeted me. I nodded.  
  
"Hi Lan. How are you?" I asked, just trying to be courteous. He laughed slightly.  
  
"If you call getting attacked by a mob of girls fine, then yes I'm fine!" wow. I never knew Lan had such a sense of humor!  
  
"Lan...will you-"I got cut off as another girl more or less pushed me out of the way to talk to Lan. She dragged him back into the gym to dance. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Not only from me getting bruises when that girl pushed me, but when that...that "girl!" stole Lan from me.  
  
I didn't go into the gym much more that night. I was a bit tired physically and emotionally. I heard an extremely up-tempo song start and someone came out of the gym and people went flocking in herds to get in the gym. I looked up as someone sat down besides me at the table I was sitting at.  
  
"What's wrong, Maylu? I haven't seen you dance much." I saw Lan looking at me with concern in his eyes. I looked back down.  
  
"I-It's...nothing...nothing you need to worry about, Lan." I responded, a few tears threatening to fall. He lifted my chin gently so I was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I don't believe that, Maylu. We're friends and I'm worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this. Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked me, with sincerity showing in his eyes. That was very rare from Lan.  
  
"I...well...um...anytime I wanted to ask a certain person to a dance, someone else would either beat me to it or just push me out of the way. But I also really like this person and I want to tell them how I feel about them. How can I tell them what they mean to me without sounding like a total retard?" I asked him, trying to disguise who the person was. He looked curious but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, you should probably just tell them how you feel. If you don't, someone else will and they won't ever know how you feel. If they say or act like you're a retard, which you're not, they're aren't the right person for you." He said, surprising me. Maybe Lan should open a counseling station? I giggled mentally at the thought of that.  
  
It was then that another slow song started playing. I saw Lan stand up. But what he did after that completely shocked me. He held out his hand to me in a manner that meant that he wanted me to dance with him.  
  
"Maylu. I'm sorry I haven't been able to dance with you tonight. But I would like to make up for that right now." He smiled. I nodded and took his offered hand. He led me into the gym and into a more deserted corner of the gym. I instantly recognized the song playing as They Don't Know by Jon B .  
  
I was surprised when Lan put his arms around my waist (nothin sick here people) and by instinct, I put my arms around his neck. We both started dancing slowly like the other pairs around us. Some of them glared at me because I just happened to be dancing with their ideal boy. But I paid no attention to them. How could I? I was with the boy I loved. I was in heaven.  
  
I realized that that moment was probably the happiest three minutes of my life. 'After the dance' I told myself. 'After the dance, I'll tell Lan how I feel about him.'  
  
Too quickly, the song ended and I gently pulled Lan into the deserted hallway. 'Now's the time to do it. You can do it, Maylu. You've wanted to tell him this for a long while. Don't back out now!' I reassured myself. But...what if Lan didn't feel the same about me? What if someone tried to pull Lan to dance while I was telling him? What if... all right. Mental note to self: stop with the 'what if' questions.  
  
"What's wrong, Maylu?" Lan asked. I looked straight into Lan's deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Lan. There's something I want to tell you... I..." I trailed off. Oh dang it!! I wasn't supposed to do that!! Not now! Lan smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you love me?" I gasped slightly.  
  
"Yes. But...how did you know?" Lan winked with a smile.  
  
"Call it lovers' intuition. Maylu...I love you too and I'm sorry I haven't been able to dance with you. Maybe this will help make this up to you." Lan bent down slightly and kissed me! He wrapped his arms around me and I nearly melted in the embrace. I kissed back with equal force, which wasn't much. After a minute I realized I still needed to breathe. I pulled back.  
  
"Wow." I sighed. Lan smiled at me and I smiled back.  
  
"Thank you Lan." I said to him with a serene smiled on my face.  
  
"For what?" He asked, playing dumb. I slapped him in a playful way on his arm.  
  
"For everything."  
  
Well, now that wasn't too bad! I've probably written better, but I'm still not too advanced with the romance writing. But I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please R&R!!! Reviews make me feel better. That way I'll recover from this terrible cold! So R&R, k? 


End file.
